


A Chariot For Future Generations

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, ren gets fucked by mara and then gets egged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: An encounter with Mara gets Ren stuffed with eggs. Day 7 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Chariot For Future Generations

“Mara, Mara!” Ren gasped as the slimy tentacles slowly coiled around his legs, holstering him up from the decrepit floors of Mementos. Purple swirled from his eyes as his face flushed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he took ragged breaths, fidgeting in the touch of the shadow that had grabbed him. His crotch ached, nostrils flaring with each breath, taking in the musk that the shadow radiated, head dizzying each time he drew breath. Ren grew more agitated as the seconds passed, his cock erect underneath the leather trousers we wore as Joker, nipples erect and sensitive as they brushed against the fabric of his waistcoat. He winced in the shadow’s grip. He ached with lustful want, and his delirious mind rationalised that the shadow that had him in its grip was the only thing he needed to be satisfied. 

“Mara, please. Fuck me,” Ren whined, shaking his hips while suspended in the air as to grab the shadow’s attention, feeling the tentacles that coiled against his limbs growing tighter as they bound him onto Mara’s main body, Ren feeling the heat radiating from the shadow as the musk it poured within his nose grew stronger. God. It stuck to his throat, the musk-like aphrodisiac, Ren feeling his entire body tingle and flair up, mind more muddled as he took in the scent of the shadow that held him against itself. 

“Clothes... hot...” Ren groaned, feeling his erect cock throb against the suddenly tight trousers, again humping in the air as he dragged his ass against Mara’s shaft, mask framing his hungry, grey eyes as he tried his best to look up at the shadow that entangled him in its grasp. A whine escaped passed his lips, “Please... I want to fuck... horny...”

It seemed that his words had reached the shadow as he felt something tug at his trousers, Ren looking down to see tentacles undoing his buckles, sliding the dark fabric to his ankles before tugging his boxers down. Ren barely hissed as his cock was assaulted by the sold air of the Mementos floor, only for his length to be wrapped by a slimy tendril. He moaned, pleasure echoing the hollow walls in loud gusto as Mara stroked his cock, and Ren could scarlessly cope as he soon felt the familiar surge of an orgasm erupting from his dick, cum shooting high above before splattering pathetically on the stained floor. 

Yet the shadow was not done with the thief, keeping Ren enthralled by the heavy musk it radiated as it snaked another tendril up Ren’s well-toned legs. 

Ren gasped as he felt something poke at his entrance, mewling in delight as the tentacle licked his hole, instinctively clenching at it as if inviting it to slide into him. And he soon got his wish, the tentacle gently and slowly making its way in, wet and slick, delighting in the way Mara played with his inner walls, massaging them with gentle touches as he cried in bliss, head spinning as want pooled in his stomach. Another stroke from his now sensitive cock, Ren screaming as he bucked his ass against the shaft of Mara, begging for Mara to fuck him deeper, his tight hole aching for more. 

And Mara heard his demands, a sudden, hard thrust from the tentacle inside his hole sent Ren into the stratosphere, only able to comprehend colours and the feeling of the appendage as Mara thrust roughly into him. The deeper the shadow went into his needy hole, the wider Ren felt himself split apart, tongue lolling out as his eyes were squeezed shut, the outside world to him non-existent as he continued to be plunged into the confusing, spinning world of his own lust. 

A tentacle slipped into his open mouth, Ren latching onto it without hesitation, greedily sucking on it with gusto and overwhelming hunger as the tentacle in his ass stretched him wider and wider. Ren choked delightfully as the tentacle slid passed his tongue and dipped down his throat, Ren gagging as the smaller end tickled and prodded at it, gliding against his tongue as it slowly filled his oesophagus, moaning around it in delight as he clenched his hole, another orgasm reaching his precipice. 

It was when the shadow finally brushed against his prostate that Ren came yet again, arching his back as he gagged on the tentacle that lovingly silenced him, his cock still wrapped with the tendril that lovingly groped him. Drool escaped from his mouth and dripped down his chin, Ren still infatuated by the gruesome, phallic monster he was getting fucked by, head swarmed by empty thoughts and the sensations of getting wholeheartedly fucked. 

The sensation of Mara cumming into Ren’s sloppy hole caused Ren to silently scream, eyes rolling back in extreme pleasure as he felt hot liquid being methodically pumped into him, each spirt he moaned dumbly, mouth open wide as he no longer had the strength to suck on the tentacle occupying his throat. Mara withdrew it from Ren’s mouth, a strand of spit glinted in the low light before it snapped in two. 

Yet Mara was not finished with him.

What felt like an aeon Ren finally awoke from his stupor, grey eyes no longer held the purple swirls that characterised his brainwashed state. He felt cold. He felt... naked, not recalling the moments between him chasing after a rather elusive shadow until now. 

He felt... full. He looked down to see his cock greeting him at full mast. He realised that his legs were bent wide and back; something was holding his-

A round, foreign object being squeezed into his stretched hole was enough for Ren’s mind to break, screaming at the sensation of horrific pain and astounding pleasure as the egg scraped his taut, sensitive walls. Ren threw his head back, falling into the same state while he was brainwashed as he writhed against Mara as the egg travelled deeper into his hole.

Another egg pressed against his entrance as the first one settled inside his stomach, and then another, and then another. More eggs passed through his hole, each of them rubbing at his stretched walls, Ren now flailing into the insanity of the constant bliss he felt engulf his mind completely as continued to scream in sheer bliss. 

The sound of something hitting the floor reached Ren’s ears. He looked down; he had now noticed his stomach, big and swollen, full of the brood that Mara had pumped into him, skin stretched as he could make out distinct veins in the low light. Though normally he would find the situation to be horrifying, his fractured mind instead loving the feeling of how his stomach stretched, the weight of the eggs that settled inside him arousing more and more. 

Mara had finally noticed the waistcoat through the clattering of buttons that petered down onto the floor. Tentacles from the shadow trailed Ren’s chest, tenderly undoing the buttons, discarding some of the last shreds of his clothing as smaller tentacles reached to curl around his pink, erect nipples. And Ren cried as the last of his sanity slipped away from his fingers, now truly consumed by his blissful stupor, the only remnant of his past life left untouched was the mask upon his face as the shadow dragged him deeper into the labyrinth that was Mementos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
